Of Snakes and Swords
by LoloTheVeggie
Summary: Narushige is having a weird dream, and in that dream, an even weirded conversation.


Lolo the Veggie

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Diamond or Harry Potter. Both of these wonderful series belong to their respective authors and publishers.

Rating: K – G

Summary: Narushige is having a weird dream, and in that dream, an even weirded conversation.

**Of Snakes and Swords**

Narushige was in a dark room that seemed to have more lights then the one candle in the (supposed) center of the room should be capable of having. The candle was sitting on a table that had two matching chairs and he and another had sat down at them. The other person with him was a teenager he supposed, somewhere between eleven and eighteen (nobody but Koh knew how bad he was at guessing ages, and as the snake usually pointed out, "Holy crap, you suck!"). The boy looked somewhat peculiar with messy black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had said that his name was Harry...Clopper? Gardener? Potter! That's it, Harry Potter.

Now, Narushige figured that whatever was happening to him was a dream and that was fine but he had to admit, it was the most peculiar dream that he ever had. He didn't really care though because somewhere after the two individuals had introduced themselves they started talking. They talked about the wars they were participating in ("You're world is in the middle of a war? No way! Mine too!" "No way!"). They talked about their families ("Yeah...My mom wanted me to die because I'm a bad omen..." "Damn, and I thought it sucked that my uncle and aunt hated my guts."). They talked about their friends... but the thing about the friend conversation is that that would bring up Koh, and well, Koh...

"Let me get this straight..." Narushige said again from his place at the table, his long blond hair shaking with his head, which was in movement because he just couldn't believe, - "You don't have talking snakes?!"

The boy (man?) across the table from him shook his head and put his hands up almost apologetically. "Nope, can't say that we do. It's weird that I can talk to snakes, seriously, it would have made my life so much easier if everyone could talk to snakes."

"But how could this be possible?! Every snake I've ever come across in my entire life has been a talking snake!" At this Narushige looked to the side, "In fact _some _never shut up!" Harry Potter just shrugged.

"Well, I can _talk _to snakes, if that's any consolation..."

"So...no talking snakes."

"Nope."

"Notta one?"

"Nada...well maybe, but our world is filled with magic and wonder and-"

"Are you listening to yourself speak right now?"

"Erm, sorry. I was having a bit of a Disney Christmas moment right there."

"...a what?"

"Er...never mind."  
"Right, will do. So...what do you do for sword fights and what not?"

"Sword fights?"

"Hai."  
"...Hai?!"

"Er, yes?"

"Oh. Well...I try not to get into them. Isn't that what most people do?"

"Yes, but, if someone calls you to a fight of honor, and you can't find your snake what do you-"

"...why would finding my snake be important in a sword fight? This isn't some weird perverted joke is it?!"  
"Nani?! Iiiie!"

"Alright, I have no idea what you just said, but from your facial expression, I'm going to guess it was something in the "What? No!" category, am I right?"

"Hai?"

"...What?"  
"Ugh! Yes."

"Well, anyway, I'd grab a sword and give it my best shot, I guess."

"...'give it my best shot, I guess.' that's your plan if you get called into a sword fight?"

"Worked before, and I was up against a HUGE poisonous snake that go-around."

"That right?"

"That's right."

"Hmmm..."

"Yes?"

"Let's change topics and never talk about swords and snakes again, alright?"

"Agreed."

And the two continued to have a nice long chat about neither of those things until one of them woke up from their incredibly stupid dream.

-fin-

A/N:: Ack!! That was horrible! I've been thinking about this story for ages to!! It could have been so much funnier *sobs* Maybe I should have put in a few more dirty jokes? Well, either way, I'm going to call this one-shot a WIP but still going to post it so that some more ficcies can be put up into this fandom :)


End file.
